


Not so bad after all.

by Jaimyy



Series: DEArtfest [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution
Genre: DEArtfest, Detroit Evolution, M/M, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaimyy/pseuds/Jaimyy
Summary: Richard aka Nines has been working for the DPD for quite some years, always having worked on his own when his best friend Ada informs him she heard about him getting an android partner.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DEArtfest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809697
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Not so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, there might be some mistakes here and there.
> 
> In every Human AU I will continue to write "Nines" instead of Richard to prevent confusion. It will just be his nickname.

It had been a pretty uneventful day as Nines was sitting at his desk, scrolling through the files on his computer. A lot of new drug crimes had started to appear around the city and Nines was starting to get overwhelmed with the large amount, but there was no way in hell that he was going to let Fowler know that. Imagine if they were going to pair him up with some rookie or even worse, an android, just like how Hank had gotten paired up with that android, Connor.  
  
A sudden hand on his shoulder pulled Nines out of his concentration as he focused his eyes towards the blonde female who was looking at him with a smirk that was way too big for his liking. It seemed like Ada knew some sort of secret and he was sure it was going to involve him in some way.  
  
"Is there something you need to tell me?" Nines finally asked while spinning his chair to face Ada, crossing his arms in front of his chest in annoyance.   
  
"I might have heard some rumors around the office that you have been having a hard time dealing with all of these new drug cases and that perhaps you are getting the Hank treatment," Ada hummed out while going through the stuff on Nines's desk.  
  
"Like hell I will, I am doing perfectly fine, I don't need some android partn--" His sentence got cut off by Fowler calling out for him from the large glass office. Since the office was made of glass it was easy to spot the android that was standing by the desk.   
  
Nines shot a glare at Ada who was walking away, laughing loudly as she had already guessed what time it was. He let out a deep breath through his nose before finally pushing out of the chair to follow Fowler into the office, taking a seat at the desk without looking at the android. Maybe if he didn't look at it then it didn't mean anything.  
  
Fowler took a seat at the other side of the desk, folding his hands under his chin while staring at Nines for a moment too long before finally clearing out his throat, pulling up the large sum of files that Nines had been looking at just a few minutes ago. His plans not to let Fowler know about his struggling had obviously failed and now he was going to be paying the price for it.  
  
"I know you have been dealing with these files for a while now but it doesn't seem like they are going anywhere, so I contacted Cyberlife to sent you an android specialized to help you with these cases," Fowler spoke while pointing towards the android, forcing Nines to finally take a look at the being.  
  
The android looked surprisingly small, scruffy, with a blue scar running across it's nose which was an odd sight to see since most androids had a very polished look to them. This android was nothing like Connor, it almost looked like it was angry to even be there, like even it didn't want to do this job that it was specifically designed for.  
  
"So, how about fuck no? Why don't you just sent Hank and his plastic detective to do the job if I am so bad at it?" Nines asked, obviously offended at the fact that Fowler was even making the suggestion of pairing him up with an android.  
  
"Hank and Connor have been busy enough dealing with these android crimes! They don't have time to take over *your* job as well!" Fowler said, getting annoyed at Nines's blatent disrespect as he continued. "This GV200 model is going to aid you in this case and you are going to take him with you to your next location! we have gotten a tip about a new gang in action."   
  
Nines let out an annoyed grumble but didn't say any more as he grabbed the folder that Fowler had reached out to him before exiting the office, the android following behind him without saying a word. Nines grabbed the keys to his car from the desk, nudging his head to signal to the android to follow him, slipping Ada a quick middle finger as he could see her mocking him from the breakroom. Sure, Hank might have gotten soft from working with Connor but that wasn't going to happen to him.  
  
Once the two had finally gotten into the car he figured it was time to actually speak with the other, knowing he didn't have much of a choice but to work with it unless he wanted to get his ass fired.  
  
"So what do I call you?" He asked while popping open the glove box to grab a cigarette, lighting it up and taking a long drag. He sure was going to need more nicotine if he was going to be doing this.  
  
"Gavin.. and you know that smoking horrible for you right, Detective." the android finally spoke, the LED on his right temple during into an angry red.  
  
"I don't need a machine to tell me that smoking kills, I have watched the commercials on TV," Nines said sarcastically. "And you can call me Nines, everybody does."  
  
The car made a loud grumble once it started, carrying to the two men towards the place where a new drugs gang had been caught. The ride was silent other than the soft sounds coming from the radio. Why was Nines getting so nervous by being with this android? what was it about this model that made him feel so much different than he ever did when he was around other androids.  
  
Nines shoved the feeling deep into the back of his mind once they had arrived at the large, seemingly abandoned building where they had been sent out to. It wasn't new to see drug gangs hiding into buildings that had been left to nature for years, but something about the green covered bricks and broken windows still always made Nines uneasy. Maybe it had to do with his past.  
  
"Are you alright, detective? your heartrate and breathing seemed to have sped up," Gavin stated with one raised eyebrow which made him look way too human for Nines's liking, refusing to see the androids as actual people and not just machines.  
  
"M fine," Nines mumbled while pushing open the car door, throwing the bud of his cigarette onto the snow covered ground while making his way towards the building, making sure to be careful just in case anybody had decided to stick around the place. Gavin followed in the same pace, staying by the other's side while scanning the area for any easy excess since the downstairs had been boarded up. The place seemed more abandoned then any other spot that Nines had ever had to investigate. Where did they even get this tip from? Were they sure this was the right place?  
  
Gavin had calculated a way for himself to get into the building by climbing on some of the loose bricks and planks that were hanging from the structure. "Gavin!" Nines had called out while Gavin maneuvered himself around with ease, ending up into one of the window sills.   
  
"You want to get inside or would you rather would around in circles fifty times?" Gavin asked though he didn't wait for Nines to answer as he disappeared into the building. Not even a minute later the boards that had been guarding the large door were removed as Gavin opened up the door for Nines, staring at the taller man with a blank look, though something in his eyes made it look like he was secretly mocking Nines for not being able to get inside himself.  
  
"Yeah, good job or whatever.." He huffed out, though he had to admit to himself that he was slightly impressed by the way Gavin had made their way into the building so easily, but he sure wasn't going to tell him that.  
  
"You are most welcome detective," Gavin said in an over the top polite voice which annoying the human to no end but decided not to comment on it. "While getting into the building I noticed some material in the other room which could be used to create red ice, I think we are in the right place," Gavin continued.  
  
Nines gave a small nod while looking around the place, it was filthy and dark and the smell of chemicals hung strong in the air as the two made their way into the next room which was indeed filled with material that would usually be used to make the popular drug, but they had to be certain.   
  
Gavin made his way over to the first table, dipping his fingers into one of the liquids as Nines made a face when he remembered Hank speaking about the way Connor would analyze things. "Please tell me you are not putting that into your mouth?!"  
  
The android couldn't help but smirk as he already knew what Nines was talking about. "I am not Connor, my tools are not on my tongue, sorry to disappoint."  
  
God, why was this android so damn witty? why did they already act so human when it had not even deviated?! But most importantly, why was he starting to like this **guy**? Was he already growing soft just by being around them for one damn hour?  
  
Nines turned away to take pictures of the evidence to distract himself from all of the questions that had been flooding into his head, he needed to focus on this case right now and not screw up like he had been doing over the past few months. He had to step up his game and if he liked it or not, he now had a partner to help him deal with everything.   
  
Once enough pictures had been taken and enough pieces of evidence had been taken, Nines figured it would be best to bounce now before anything could go wrong. He made his way back to Gavin who had been trying to find fingerprints try to and pinpoint anybody who could possible be part of the gang but to no avail.  
  
"Ready to head out, tin can?" Nines asked while shoving the camera back into the pocket of his jacket. He couldn't help but let out a laugh at the confused look on Gavin's face when he had called him **tin can**. Nines was about to make a comment about it but before he could even open his mouth he was shoved to the ground by Gavin as the loud sound of a gunshot broke the silence, causing Nines's ears to ring and disorient him while he tried to grab his own gun. Gavin on the other hand had been shot in the arm but that didn't stop him from grabbing one of the glass beacons off the table, throwing it at the gunman to distract them long enough to got to them, pushing them to the ground, throwing the gun across the room.   
  
Nines needed a moment to realise what had even happened in the space of a few minutes but one thing was for sure, if it hadn't been for Gavin, he would have been dead now.. _Gavin saved his life_.  
  
Once he had gathered himself he moved to Gavin's aid, putting the gunman in handcuffs and bringing them to the car to make sure they could bring them to the station and get some information out of them. Closing the door on the guy, Nines made his way over to Gavin to thank him for saving his life but he stopped when he noticed the thirium leaking out from his arm onto the uniform. "Hey, you are hurt!"  
  
Gavin lowered his head to look at the wound that was on his arm before looking back at Nines. "Detective, I don't hurt," he stated but Nines didn't listen and wrapped his own scarf around the spot that Gavin had been shot at, causing Gavin to smile slightly which surprised even himself. _was he grateful? that wasn't part of his program._  
  
"So uh, thank you for, you know, saving my life and all.. maybe having to work with you isn't so bad after all," Nines admitted as he gave Gavin a sloppy push against his shoulder to seem less sappy.  
  
"You are welcome, maybe working with you won't be so bad either... Nines," Gavin said with a grin before turning away to get back into the car.


End file.
